Merpeople Powers
Main Powers Hydrokinesis is the power currently possessed by Cleo Sertori , and it allows her to move water without touching it as well as expand it and mould it into different shapes. With this power a mermaid can create balls of water, blasts of levitating a ball of water]]water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off of the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air (Episode 6: Young Love) or levitating ice (Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail). A strong demonstration of this power was shown by Charlotte Watsford when she created a three headed serpent out of water and used it to attack the girls in "Episode 26: The finale". When the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, and the mermaid can control the air currents and the wind. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: Cleo Sertori Gracie Charlotte Watsford Hydro-Cryokinesis is the power currently possessed by Emma Gilbert , and it gives her the ability to cool water, which allows her to freeze water as well as things with moisture in or near them (as shown when she has frozen locks shut). There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be cooled down and frozen the mermaid with this power has no control of the waters movement. This power can be used to create ice, cool down hot objects or even lower bodily temperature. It can be combined with hydrokinesis, re-freezing the freezer]]to create a ice ball as seen in Episode 26: A Twist in the Tail. If the mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: Emma Gilbert Louise Chatham Charlotte Watsford Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power currently possessed by Rikki Chadwick , and it allows her to heat and boil water. This can be used to create steam, super heat objects or boiling a tidal pool]]raise bodily temperature. This is the most dangerous power of the three because, as shown in "Episode 18: Bad Moon Rising", control can easily be lost and it can create so much heat and dryness that it can even easily dehydrate people or even create fires. There is a disadvantage to this power because although water can be heated, the mermaid with this power has no control over its movement. This power can come in handy when in need of a steam cover, melting ice, or drying off quickly. If the mermaid with this power was in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it would be enhanced to Pyrokinesis, so the owner can now control lightning and summon it at will, and create fires at will. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: Rikki Chadwick Julia Charlotte Watsford using her powers]]Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis - The best known person to have this power is Bella. This is the power to change the viscosity or thickness of water. This power has been shown to be able to turn water into jelly or even create solid stepping stones made out of water. After a short time though this power has been shown to wear off as the water reverts back to it's liquid state. There is a disadvantage to this power because it makes water or drinks undrinkable. This power can also be taken a step further, as Bella has shown, it can harden water but only after it has been turned to the jelly-like substance(This is greatly demonstrated in the episode "Crime and Punishment" when Cleo and Bella create Rikki's birthday present out of water.) Once the water is fully hardened, it with only change back if the mermaid who turned it hard counteracts it, or another mermaid boils, freezes, or reshapes it into its original state. It is still unknown whether or not this power can or will be enhanced and give Bella powers over the weather. List of Mermaids to Have This Power: Bella Hartley e. Unknown Name: It is believed that the waterfall and tentacle from the Moon Pool are caused by the full moon, however it is also possible that because of the extreme amount of the powers used on the Moon Pool at the 50 year full moon, that when the Moon Pool took away Charlotte's powers(now it has taken away 4 mermaids powers) that the Moon Pool might possess powers like the mermaids. Except, the moment the full moon hits the pool, the powers are strengthened and are set to attack mermaids and pull them into the Moon Pool to try and destroy them. It is still unknown, but the theory that the full moon controls the waterfall and tentacle is most likely true. Now that Lewis is gone, let's hope that Will can figure it out. Weather Powers Aerokinesis - The power to control wind and the air currents. This is an upgraded version of Hydrokinesis, and is owned by Cleo Sertori. Possibly also by Gracie Cryokinesis - The power to create and control ice as well as creating blizzards and snowfalls. This is an upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis and is also owned by Emma Gilbert. Possibly also by Miss Chatham Pyrokinesis - The power to control fire and lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is owned by Rikki Chadwick. Possibly also by Julia Combined Atmokinesis - This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of (wind, snow, lighting) they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Season 2: Episode 1: Control. They have shown the capability to create large electrical storms. This might have also belonged to Gracie, Louise and Julia Category:Mermaid powers